


Drugs In My System, Secrets Out

by josieshope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, One Shot, Useless Lesbians, fluffy one shot, high hope, hosie fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josieshope/pseuds/josieshope
Summary: Hope had her wisdom tooth taken out and with all the drugs in her system, high Hope confessed her feelings to Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Drugs In My System, Secrets Out

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this fluffy one shot haha

"Hi, Hayley, is Hope home? I haven't seen her all day. She never misses a day in school, so I'm worried. I just wanna know if there's something wrong." Josie starts. "Is she ill?" She asked.

Hayley shakes her head, smiling. "No. Hope got her wisdom tooth a while ago. She didn't tell you?" The older woman asked and Josie shakes her head.

"She didn't. C-can I come in?" She asked and Hayley nods, giving space for Josie to step in. "Is she in her room?" She asked and Hayley nodded.

"Don't talk to her that much. She's still on her painkillers so she needs to rest her mouth." Hayley advised and Josie nods as she set her low top shoes on the side of the door entrance before she made her way upstairs, where Hope's room is located.

Even ten steps away, she could hear the faint groans and moans coming from Hope's room. And when she caught a glimpse of the girl laying on her bed, still in her red flannel and acid washed pants, she almost awed at the girl who was sleeping peacefully.

Her cheeks were puffed, probably from the cottons on her gums. Her lips looked like as if she pouting that Josie found cute. Her eyebrows met every now and then, probably from the discomfort and the slight pain in her gums, the numbness of her face, and the cotton pushed against her bleeding gums.

Josie takes her time admiring her. It wasn't easy to witness Hope Mikaelson sleeping. The girl always tries to stay awake when she has a guest, of course not unless the guest is sleeping. The last thing she wants is to be rude by leaving the person talking to her awake while she roams around her dreamland.

The girl's eyes squint and Josie broke off from her train of thoughts as she looks at the girl waking up.

The auburn-haired girl had a tired look on her face, her eyes sleepy, mouth closes and open as she tries to swallow her saliva but cringes at the taste of copper of her own blood. "J-josie...?" Her voice groggily as she try to sit up but was stopped by Josie who quickly stood up.

"No, sleep. You need to rest." Josie says as she sits back down, trying to get as close as she can get.

"I doz like de werd theng in mi mouth, Jo. (I don't like the weird thing in my mouth, Jo)." She complained, groaning and moans as she pokes the cotton with her tongue.

"You need that to protect your wound from bacteria, Hope." Josie tells her, pulling Hope's blue blanket to her chest.

"B-hut I doz like it! (But I don't like it!)" She groaned, wincing when she accidentally pushed the cotton too hard. "I doz like it. Ge it out, Jojo. I doz like it. It fels werd. (I don't like it. Get it out, Jojo. I don't like it. It feels weird)." She continuously complained, wincing every now and then when her tongue pokes at the cotton and when she pushes it too hard with her teeth.

Josie thinks of something she could distract her with. "Hey, why don't we talk about something to distract you, eh?" She suggests and Hope looks at her with a pained expression before she hesitantly nods. "Okay, remember when Lizzie found her favorite hairclip splattered in pieces?" She asked and Hope nods. "Well, there was a spider sitting on it and me being me who has a phobia of spiders, I squashed it along with Lizzie's hairclip using a broom." She says and Hope smiles at her.

"I mess Jojo. I doz like naz be'ng 'round her. (I miss Jojo. I don't like not being around her)." Josie smiles at that.

"Really? You miss me that much?" She grins.

"Donst telz her thiz... I like Jojo. (Don't tell her this... I like Jojo)." Josie thinks it's not right to hear this. Hope was not sober, and if she was, she wouldn't be saying this. Josie wanted to respect that, but with the newly found information, she decides to listen to what high Hope was sharing. "I like Jojo. Shes smell gooood (I like Jojo. She smells good)." Hope smiles, hugging the air as if it was Josie.

"You think so?" Josie asked, smiling. "Josie thinks you smell good too." She says.

"Weally? (Really?)." Hope asked excitedly, and when Josie nods at her question, she reached up, joying, "yayyyyy!" Josie couldn't take the auburn-haired girl's cuteness, she just wanna hide her in a tiny box and protect her at all cost.

"And not that just that, Josie thinks you're so cute, Hope." She decides Hope will probably not remember this, so she just take advantage of the situation on telling the reasons why she loves Hope Mikaelson.

"Weally?" Hope asks, and Josie nods. "I tenk Jojo is superrrrrr duperrrrr cute tooo. (I think Jojo is super duper cute too)." She giggled so purely that Josie wanted to take a voice record of this as her wake up call. "Jojo is sho cute.... I wanz to give kiss on her lipsss but I'm scare (Jojo is so cute. I want to kiss her lips but I'm scared)." She frowns.

"Why is that, Hope?" Josie asked, curious of why the girl would be scared of kissing her.

"Shes so pwetty. Her lips r so cupe and pouty. I wanza give kiss to her lips but i'm scare she reject me... (She's so pretty. Her lips are so cute and pouty. I want to kiss her lips but I'm scared she might reject me)." Josie frowns at that. Why would Hope think for a second Josie would ever reject her?

"Why would you think Josie would ever reject you?" Josie finds it weird to talk in a third person's point of view, but she's come this far.

"She my be'frend... she see me only a fwiend (She's my bestfriend, and she only sees me as a friend)." Wow. Josie never expected that even with all her obvious actions that Hope still thinks she's not into her.

"Why do you think Josie only sees you as a friend? Have you tried asking her?" She asked, trying to get as much information as she could.

Hope laughs. "Do you want me to tell you a secret?" She asked, pulling Josie close to her. "I kissed Josie's cheek when she was asleep." She says before pulling away and smiled. Her movements were slow, smacking her lips as she melts into the bed.

Josie might just kiss her bleeding mouth if she can't stop herself.

She chose to go back to school with a big smile on her face.

—

It was three days after, Josie got a text from Hope that she would be going back to school again and Josie couldn't contain herself anymore.

Of course she won't tell her the exact thing that happened right away, she'll just drop out some hints.

"Josie!" And that had Josie's angel wings growing, her halo glowing as she hears that wonderful voice calling out her name.

"Hope!" She greets, pulling her best friend into a hug before kissing Hope's cheek, making the auburn-haired girl frozen for a bit at the feeling of the noirette's full lips pressed against her skin. "How are you? Does it still hurt?" She asked and Hope nodded her head in response, totally forgetting that she never told her friends because she'd be too embarrassed of what she might say when she's high on painkillers.

"What did I missed?" Hope asked, putting her backpack on the desk.

"There was a grouping in English, you're on MG's group, and a pairing on science, I'm your pair." Josie says, smiling at hope.

"So you've been skipping class?" Hope chuckles at the thought of Josie having the balls to skip even a minute in class.

"Let's just say I had to visit friend with swelling, bleeding gums." Josie hints, smirking as she waits for the girl to react.

Hope wonders who, other than her, had their teeth pulled out. She just shrugged it off and hummed to Josie in response.

Okay, Josie's first hint didn't do the trick.

"Say, Hope... have you ever looked at someone asleep? Or maybe... kiss them?" She asked, a huge grin on her lips, hoping that Hope would take the bait.

"Maybe. But I'm not telling you." Hope chuckled before going back to her notes, writing the notes Maya had given to her for history class.

Josie had to choose between hope being too oblivious or just plain dumb.

"Have you ever gotten so high on painkillers that you blurted out to your bestfriend, who you thought was not, your feelings for her?" Josie has had enough that she just went straight into details.

"What? No!" Hope says, laughing slightly.

Josie mentally slapped herself. And here she thought she would be the one laughing, and Hope would be the one frustrated. But it was totally the other way around from how she pictured it.

"I visited you on Tuesday, Hope. And you told me everything." Hope was petrified. She didn't know what to do or what to say to that.

Josie had found out about her crush on her. Not that just that, every fucking detail of it.

"I-I... are we still friends?" She asked.

Josie's face falls down, "D-do you want to be friends?" She asked. Hope nods at that so her face only falls down deeper, it must be on the same level as her feet right now. "W-well, okay. W-we can be only friends."

"What's wrong?" Hope asked, noticing her friend's expression.

"Nothing. I just... I just thought with you feeling the same that we'd be more than friends. It's dumb, I know-"

"Wait, you want to be more than friends?" Hope asked, a little too excited for her liking.

"Of course, Hope." Josie answered truthfully.

Hope looks down, thinking of what to say. She never thought of being in this situation. She thought she'd just be forever in love with her best friend in silent.

"But we don't have to if you don't-"

"I do." Hope starts. "I want to date you." She says and Lizzie who had just sat down next to Hope heard that have her mouth agape of the two oblivious penguins finally not being a pair of useless lesbians in love.

"Thank God you guys leveled up from being a pair of useless lesbians." Lizzie stated.

Hope just roles her eyes at Josie's sister before looking over at the noirette.

"So Saturday?" Josie asked and Hope nodded.

"Saturday it is."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Bare with me. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one shot.


End file.
